


i pretend you're mine, all the damn time.

by thinkingaboutyou



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, First Kiss, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Not Beta Read, Post-Break Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:07:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29539356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thinkingaboutyou/pseuds/thinkingaboutyou
Summary: the fine line between being in love and being satisfied is delicate.or: atsumu is comforted by kosaku after having broken up with his boyfriend.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Hattori Kosaku
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	i pretend you're mine, all the damn time.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [doxsainoixacid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/doxsainoixacid/gifts).



His friends had warned him about his boyfriend back when they first started dating. They told him that someone who didn’t understand his priorities would ultimately lead to a devastating break up. But he pursued the senior and ended up in a relationship before he could manage his own feelings. And they broke up, without even lasting two weeks. 

Atsumu sighed. His footsteps felt heavy, but he dragged his exhausted self from his classroom to the music room regardless. He hoped the tiny conductor had kept his word and didn't pull together a party to embarrass him. A sense of relief washed upon Atsumu as he slid the door open, spotting only one figure in the dimly lit room.

Kosaku. The conductor of Inarizaki’s band that aids the volleyball team in pressuring their opponents. It’s probably bad sportsmanship to the team they played against, but it isn’t against the rules, so whatever they think about it can just go to hell. 

When Atsumu walked in, the other seemed to finally notice his presence. He got away from the piano and moved to the corner of the room where there were no instruments taking up space. Atsumu followed, sitting beside Kosaku.

“Well, told ya so.” Kosaku grinned and poked the setter’s cheeks. Atsumu only glared at Kosaku. He knew that Kosaku was right, because he did warn Atsumu about dating that particular senior. It was Atsumu’s little secret that Kosaku’s warning was what gave him the push he needed to chase after the third-year.

“Yeah, yeah. I knew it was coming anyway, didn’t phase me at all.”

“You sure? You talked about him a lot. I almost wanted to kick you out of the music room a few times.” 

Atsumu rolls his eyes, biting his lower lip. His eyes were unfocused, looking to the opposite side of the room. “Yeah.” 

The break-up wasn’t bad. The third-year got fed up with Atsumu having volleyball as his utmost priority, and Atsumu got...bored, if he had to answer that frankly. All the intense feelings he got for the third-year just mysteriously vanished the moment they officially started dating, and he didn’t know how to tell the other. But it seemed his ex-boyfriend had already realised. 

“Atsumu, let's break up.”

He paused in his tracks, eyes darting around to see if anyone in the hallway had overheard the other's words. Did he really want to have this conversation in the middle of a school day, in such a populated area?

“What?”

“You heard me.” The third-year gazed out the window, uninterested in whatever Atsumu had to say.

“Why?” He had thought things were going fine, or at least that's what he had told himself to persist through the relationship.

“This isn't interesting anymore.”

You aren't interesting anymore. The unspoken words stung, hitting the setter's ego right where he prided himself upon.

Atsumu stayed silent, refusing to give an answer. The third-year sighed and finally spared him a glance, a cheeky smile on his face. Why did he look so happy to be breaking up with someone he chased for so long? “Even someone like you can be unexpectedly cute sometimes, huh?”

“Don't break up with me if I'm so cute then.” Atsumu leaned into the hand on his cheek, uncaring of the questioning looks he got from the other students passing by. He hated it, how he was basically begging this guy he didn't even like to stay with him.

A chuckle was elicited. “Nah, at least try to look a little heartbroken if you want me to come back, sunshine.”

With a final pat on his cheek (and no last kiss to be had), the third-year walked off, leaving Atsumu alone in the crowd of students.

Atsumu felt a touch on his left cheek. He turned to see Kosaku with a weird expression. “What? Are you feeling bad for me now? Gross, Kosaku-kun, have you gone soft or something?” He chuckled. 

“You’re crying.”

Atsumu blinked. Oh, was that why his vision had been blurry before? 

All of a sudden, the despair from the separation kicked in. Atsumu tore his face away from Kosaku’s hand and hid it in his knees. How embarrassing, he was crying over a relationship that meant nothing to him. He didn’t like crying, it always induced some sort of weird hiccups when his floodgates opened. 

Hic, hic!

Ahh, he hated this, all of this. He shouldn’t have called Kosaku out, knowing the relationship they had with each other. There was no way Kosaku wouldn’t make fun of him. 

“Atsumu. Look at me.” 

Taking a deep breath, he brought his face up after rubbing at his eyes with his jacket sleeves. Amidst the tears, he saw Kosaku being closer than he normally would be. Atsumu tilted his head, confused at what the other wanted from him.

“Listen close, okay? He was an asshole anyway, you dodged a whole bullet! I told you to reconsider being with him in the first place! He’s not worth your tears at all, so stop crying already.” 

Those words made Atsumu mad. He wasn’t crying over the third-year, it was normal to cry after any breakup, no matter how bad the relationship had been, wasn’t it? He glared again and hoped that it would convey all the words he couldn't say at the moment, no thanks to his hiccups. He saw Kosaku grinning in the corner of his eyes.

“Having fun at my -- hic! -- demise?"

Apparently something about what he said was funny, because it sent Kosaku laughing like he had heard the best joke in his life. It took Atsumu almost everything to not just punch the other right then and there. Fortune favoured Kosaku’s face, as he quickly stopped laughing and paid attention to Atsumu again.

“Yeah, a little bit.” Only a little bit, he says. Atsumu scoffed and turned away, only to feel arms wrapping around him. 

“What do you want.”

“Just shut up and let me comfort you.”

The response prompted Atsumu to spill all the memories he had with his ex-boyfriend, ranting about the way they broke up so easily despite the long period of time they played cat and mouse with each other. All the while, he kept his face out of Kosaku’s view. 

Kosaku held him closer.

Atsumu didn’t know how much time had passed since he started complaining, but somehow during his rant, he had dug himself further into Kosaku’s arms. How on earth did that happen? He tried sitting back up, but the other’s arms wouldn’t budge.

“You can let go now.”

Kosaku hummed. “I dunno about that, seems like someone doesn’t want to let go just yet…” 

Atsumu followed his gaze to find his own hands holding onto the arms around him tightly, as if he was afraid of something. He should let go, but something inside his brain told him he didn’t want to. 

“Let go.” Atsumu frowned, repeating himself.

The other only shook his head. Atsumu expected him to show him the same grin he always did; a grin that was teasing and mischievous, but with no malicious intent behind it. Instead, his eyes widened as he met the other’s, deep in thought. Just what was Kosaku thinking about?

Before he could open his mouth to ask, Kosaku broke the silence.

“You should let me go first.”

Was there some sort of new found fire behind that gaze? It was probably Atsumu’s imagination. 

“No.” Atsumu wouldn’t be the one to give in.

“You’re not going to let go?”

Atsumu shook his head. Did Kosaku just sigh?

“I’m gonna kiss you if you keep being stubborn.” 

It was a random thing to say, especially coming from a friend. But, he didn’t find the idea of kissing the other all too bad. He pressed his lips together and turned back around to look at Kosaku’s expression, expecting a smug smirk, or something similar.

Kosaku had always been one to defy his expectations.

His cheeks were crimson, the hues of the orange sunset coming through the glass windows to blend the usual colour of his face together with the red, like an experienced artist conveying a message. It made him look... rather soft. Like that of a hopeful schoolboy confessing to his first crush. Atsumu wanted to brush his lips against those cheeks, maybe nibble on them a little bit. 

Just a little.

Atsumu’s hands remained where they were, fingers caressing the other’s arms. He saw Kosaku visibly swallow. 

“You’re not going to let go?” He asked.

A smile found its way to Atsumu’s lips as he gave his silent answer, using his fingers to gently pinch the skin of those arms. Was Kosaku annoyed by that? 

Good.

He watched the other lean in slowly. There was but a few centimeters between their lips now, their breaths intermingling with each other as they came to a standstill. Atsumu almost leaned in, unable to take the temptation any longer. But before he could, he felt a hushed whisper.

“Can I kiss you?”

Atsumu smiled and connected their lips, whispering back an affirmation against Kosaku’s. They kept kissing like they were addicted, drunk on the feeling of being loved. 

After that day, Atsumu went to the music room whenever he was in need of comfort. He would sit there and wait for Kosaku to wrap his arms around him, then rant about his problems. And Kosaku would make those problems and worries disappear with just a few kisses. Occasionally, Atsumu would return the favour.

It was a routine at this point; a silent agreement they had made with the other. There were no strings attached, and they weren’t dating either. They were simply there to comfort the other. Both trusted the other to not divulge the nature of their relationship, and in turn they would receive whatever comfort they desired. 

So it was no surprise that Atsumu would once again head over to the music room after the volleyball team’s debriefing, with the weight and despair of being unable to win nationals with his twin. In the last official volleyball game he would ever play, no less. Sure, they made it to semifinals, the furthest their school has ever gone into nationals, but it wasn’t enough. 

Atsumu was unsatisfied.


End file.
